702nd MS Platoon
|branch=Zeon Earth Attack Force |part of=1st Terrestrial Mobile Division (Earth Attack Force) |alt name=1st Terrestrial Mobile Division, 2nd Battalion, 7th Company, 2nd Platoon; Greeks |motto=''Eureka!'' |size=5 |units= * * * * |sub= |commander=Jovan Shchavelsky |note=Cassandra Edwards Gabriel Lapointe Unnamed Unnamed |active=UC 0079 |disbanded=UC 0080 |engage= |current=Disbanded |universe=Universal Century |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The 702nd Mobile Suit Platoon (1st Terrestrial Mobile Division, 2nd Battalion, 7th Company, 2nd Platoon) was a Mobile Suit unit active during the . Part of the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division, the 702nd was on Earth for most of the war and was involved in many conflicts throughout north-east Asian and eastern Europe. =Formation= The 702nd MS platoon was officially formed in February U.C. 0079 as part of the Earth Attack Force. Assigned under the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division, the 702nd was one of the first mobile suit teams on earth, and operational throughout nearly the entire One Year War. The logo for the team was developed due to a clerical error that originally designated the team as "720." Working off this unit number, which is equal to the degrees of traversing a circle twice, the platoon had developed the brand before the correction was made. This assumed unit number evolved into the two-circle logo, which was then related back to Archimede's twin circles. This further developed into the team adopting the motto of "Eureka!" and being nicknamed the Greeks, in honor of Archimede's heritage. After the correction was made, the team decided to keep brand, as it had already been developed. =History= After official formation, team members met for the first time at , before being deployed to Earth. Earth Drop Along with hundreds of other mobile suits of the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division, the 702nd was part of the first , being launched from the Mass Driver on the lunar surface. On March 1st, U.C. 0079, the 702nd landed in eastern Kazakhstan and proceeded to Baikonur spaceport with the rest of the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division. Advancing to the Caspian Sea after destroying the port, the divisions were split; one half to Europe and one half to the Middle East. Assigned to Europe, the 702nd Team made it's advance to Odessa, a Federation mining center that would prove critical to the Zeon war effort. Journey to Odessa After the destruction of Baikonur, one-half of the Earth Invasion Force made it's way to Odessa, a massive resource center for the Earth Federation, and critical target for the Zeon war effort. Catching Federation forces by surprise, little resistance was encountered until Odessa. Still, the large force of tanks and soldiers stationed at Odessa we're quickly countered by the power of Zeon's new mobile suits, and the city was quickly taken with little loss to the Zeon forces. With Odessa squarely in Zeon hands, a mining force would be deployed, and Odessa would quickly become critical source of resources for Zeon. Protection of Odessa was critical to the Zeon war effort, but without true mobile suits the Earth Federation had little hope to recapture the city. With installed as supervisor to mining operations, the Zeon Captain would become the de facto leader of the city. As part of operations to secure the city and surrounding area, the 702nd was ordered north to the city of Rozdil'na, where guerrilla forces backed by the Federation had been reported. Though heavily armed, the 702nd was able to subdue the local populace with few casualties by ensuring that no harm would come to the people or the city if they only cooperated. Odessa With the nearby area subdued, the 702nd found itself on-guard at Odessa from the expected Federation attack. Months passed before any clear threat showed itself, and in this time the soldiers of the 702nd (and other Zeon units) came to be well acquainted with the local citizens. Though not every Zeon soldier was kind, these troublemakers were but a fraction of Zeon soldier. A local pub, Gambrinus, quickly became the watering hole for the 702nd, though it is rumored that this was by executive order from Shchavelsky. Still, the 702nd spent much time at this establishment, and quickly became friends with the regular customers. Over the course of the next few months, the 702nd would attempt to be the poster children for Zeon, participating in local events and endeavoring to present the best parts of Zeon to the locals. While it is not confirmed in official documentation, there have been reports that members of the 702nd became a little "too" close to some of the locals. =Member Roster= *Jovan Shchavelsky, Commanding Officer *Cassandra Edwards, Executive Officer *Gabriel Lapointe, Heavy Weapons Specialist *Unnamed Officer, Engineer *Unnamed Officer, Communications Officer =Mobile Weapons= * * * * =Trivia= *The creator of this page originally failed to understand "proper" numbering of MS divisions, and after having already made the logo and backstory, decided to keep the applicable information and retcon it in-universe as a "clerical error." Category:Principality of Zeon